Baby Belly
by pinkpearl89
Summary: Lily and James, when Harry is just a few months old. It's just a very calm, sweet little snapshot that I thought of while I was studying Human Development. Obviously, we were on the section about nursing newborns, and this image was in my head. Please R


Hello Everyone!

So, this is just a short little snapshot that I got into my head while I was in class bc we were talking about how good nursing is for your babies. So ladies, nurse your babies! Seriously, it's so good for them, and it helps you lose the baby weight faster (added bonus, I've heard)

Anyways, I thought it was really sweet, so I wanted to share. I hope you all like it, and please review!

*******

He stood there at the door to the nursery, just staring. He couldn't believe it most of the time. Lily was _his_, and Harry was _theirs_, and they were his _family_.

They were the most wonderful, beautiful family any bloke could ever wish for. Millions of times over the past two months, over the past few years really, James had wondered how and why he was so lucky. But then there were times when he didn't bother to think. He just allowed himself to love them with everything he had.

This was one of those times.

Lily looked up, sensing his presence. Her smile was so beautiful. She was holding little Harry to her breast, where he was suckling contentedly, and rocking in the plush chair. James was suddenly itching to hold them, and he immediately gave in to the urge. Within moments he had crossed the room and encircled them both in his arms.

He kissed Harry's soft little forehead, then tried to do the same with Lily but instead she captured his lips with her own.

"He looks so happy," James murmured a moment later, watching Harry's chest rise and fall gently.

Lily laughed. "He looks like he's about to conk-out."

"Well, that too," James allowed. "Can't blame him though, can you? Any bloke would be perfectly content to conk-out with a woman's breast in his mouth."

Lily looked at him, and there was such intensity in her search of his face that James realized he must have said something wrong. He kept his mouth shut though, not wanting to dig a deeper hole.

And Lily didn't say anything. She just looked back at Harry and found that his little green eyes had closed. James still couldn't get over those eyes. He was thrilled beyond words that his baby had Lily's beautiful, glittering emeralds. He had always hoped his children would have them.

He was still thinking about them as he watched Lily put Harry into his crib. Then she walked back over to him with that same, searching expression.

James waited for her to say something.

Wordlessly, she raised a hand to his face, rubbing his brow with her thumb.

He nearly purred in contentment.

"James?" She asked softly.

His eyes snapped open to show her that he was paying attention.

"I want to try making love again."

His arms wrapped around her instinctively, pulling her close in an effort to be reassuring.

"Are you sure you're ready, love?" He asked, worry evident on his face.

She nodded. "Let's just, you know, take it slow…but I miss having you."

He couldn't help it. His playful side kicked in at those words and he was grinning ear to ear.

"You miss having your way with me, eh? Well," he said, scooping her up into his arms too quickly for her to protest, "I'm sure I can help with that, Mrs. Potter—"

"James! Put me down! I can walk to my own bedroom!" She said indignantly.

"Shh," he reprimanded playfully. "You'll wake Harry. And if I let you walk, then I won't be able to lay you on the bed myself and kiss you all over as I undress you—why do you wear all those silly clothes, by the way? You're so beautiful, you don't need them."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, societal conventions do get in the way of your ogling, don't they. I would have thought you wouldn't want anyone else to be able to see me _that_ easily, James."

"Well, I mean, around the house. You could walk around naked all day, in here."

"I have a baby belly, James."

"It's beautiful."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, exasperated and touched by the sincerity in his eyes. "Well, if you're gentle enough tonight," she qualified, "I might be naked in bed a bit more often."

James smiled. Not the smirk, or the grin, or anything else. He gave her the sweet, innocently loving smile that was only hers. "You make sure you tell me if you need me to slow it down, love."

She nodded.

They finally reached their bed, and James laid her on it very gently as he started kissing every bit of exposed skin. His lips trailed up to her ear.

His warm breath washed over her sensitive skin. "I love you, Lily."

She relaxed and fitted herself into him, knowing that if she didn't say it now, she would soon be too lost in his touch to remember how words worked.

"I love you too, James."

*******

I hope you liked it! Pretty please with cherries and whipped cream, review!


End file.
